


Byli jste někdy ve Stockholmu?

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Reducio," pronesl Lucius Malfoy hlasem klidným navzdory tomu, že byl v poslední době k smrti vyděšený. Od oné události na hřbitově, od znovuzrození Temného pána, od momentu, když Potter stál sám tváří v tvář vrahovi svých rodičů a dokázal obstát.

 

Ano, kdysi přísahal věrnost. Kdysi ve dnech svého mládí plného touhy po moci a uznání, kdy jej představa vlastní výjimečnosti hnala kupředu hlava nehlava. Ve dnech, kdy se neotáčel a neviděl, jakou spoušť nechává za sebou, jenže jakožto každého jej jeho činy dohnaly. Respektive ještě ne úplně, ale Lucius doslova cítil, jak mu minulosti doslova dýchá na záda, přes něž se mu přehnala husí kůže.

 

Na svém výrazu však nedal nic znát, schoval zmenšené zavazadlo do kapsy a naposled se rozhlédl po své ložnici na Malfoy Manor. Sentiment mu býval zcela cizí, proto si odpustil jakékoliv nostalgické vzpomínání na chvíle zde prožité, pevně do dlaně uchopil svou vycházkovou hůl a vyšel ven. Před hlavními dveřmi na něj už čekala jeho rodina.

 

Jeho rodina, zrcadlo činů, jež spáchal, a potenciální odraz toho, co by ještě napáchat mohl, kdyby se před pár dny neupnul k rozhodnutí, že tohle nechce Dracovi udělat. Pro něj už je pozdě, pro Draca ještě ne, tím si byl jistý.

 

Mlčky zprvu pohlédl na svou ženu. Povzbudivě by se na ni pousmál, kdyby to ještě uměl, srdce se mu však láskyplně sevřelo, když v jejich očích spatřil kromě obav také jiskru vědění. Ačkoliv jí o povstání Temného pána nesdělil vůbec nic, tušila, že se něco děje, a s největší pravděpodobností si byla jistá, že žádost jejího manžela o to, aby si sbalila jen to nejdůležitější, vyslovil Lucius za jediným účelem.

 

"Co se děje, otče?" pronikl myšlenkami staršího Malfoy hlas jeho syna, jemuž prozatím nevěnoval pozornost.

 

"Jak jsem ti to jen mohl udělat…" pronesl tiše Lucius směrem ke své ženě, v jejíž sněhobílé tváři se objevil téměř něžný úsměv, v očích jí zaplála láska.

 

Sžírala jej vina, že svou ženu zatáhl do něčeho takového, že jí nedal na výběr, že ji přinutil, aby jej následovala. Ani ona již neměla šanci.

 

"Jsem na tebe hrdá," pověděla mu s ryzí upřímností v hlase. "A šťastná."

 

Lucius opravdu nerozuměl tomu, že jej Narcissa nadále miluje. Nebyl dobrý manželem, dobrým otcem a už vůbec ne dobrým člověkem. Byl pravý opakem všeho zmíněného, ale přesto nepochyboval o citech své ženy. Nezasloužila si takový osud, ale dokázala se s ním vyrovnat.

 

Teprve nyní se starší Malfoy otočil k mladšímu, jenž poněkud netrpělivě očekával vysvětlení. Než však stačil Lucius cokoliv říci, Narcissa sevřela jejich syna v náručí, Draco matce objetí váhavě opětoval, v očích nedůvěru a rostoucí zmatení. Lucius si nebyl jistý, zda by od něj Draco takové gesto přijal, proto s na uzdě drženým pocitem lítosti scénu tiše pozoroval, dokud jeho pozornost neupoutala činnost v krbu.

 

"Hubarte," oslovil Lucius příchozího bez známky emocí.

 

"Luciusi," odpověděl naprosto stejným tónem muž nevelkého vzrůstu, jenž se přiletaxoval oděn ve společenský hábit a tradiční špičatý klobouk, náležící k oděvu kouzelnické obdoby právníka. Malfoy podobných služeb běžně nevyužíval, momentálně se však nenacházel v situaci, kdy by si mohl cokoliv diktovat.

 

Hubart Sharpaw zůstal diskrétně stát u krbu a mlčky čekal. Pamatoval doby, kdy podobné případy vídával téměř dennodenně. On měl čas. Oni ne.

 

Narcissa odstoupil od svého syna a postavila se vedle Luciuse, jenž horečně uvažoval, co říci a co ponechat říci úřady a Brumbála.

 

"Co se děje, otče?" zeptal se Draco znovu, tentokrát s náznakem hysterie a vzteku v hlase.

 

"Draco, tohle je Hubart Sharpaw, doprovodí tě do kanceláře ředitele Bradavic a vyřídí vše potřebné," začal Luciuse, pozoruje, jak Draco těká vytřeštěným pohledem mezi ním, svou matkou a příchozím mužem, jemu zcela neznámým, se kterým měl nyní odejít. "Brumbál ti vše vysvětlí," zbavil se i na své poměry dost zbaběle Lucius břímě, leč utěšoval se faktem, že ředitel je na sdělování citlivých informací přeci jen vhodnější osobou než on sám.

 

Draco nerozuměl zcela ničemu a už už otevíral ústa k další otázce.

 

"Žádné dotazy, Draco. Na to není čas," pronesl Lucius rezolutně, nesmlouvavý pohled ale pro tentokrát postrádal svou pověstnou ledovost, Draca naopak děsilo, že v očích svého otce spatřuje smutek, totéž se zrcadlilo v pohledu jeho matky. "Běž."

 

"Pojďte prosím, pane Malfoyi," promluvil Sharpaw k Dracovi, jenž zprvu vypadal, že zmražen strachy zůstane stát na místě, leč tichá prosba v matčině očích jej přinutila poslechnout. Váhavě došel k podivně vyhlížejícímu muži. "Letaxová síť do Bradavic je otevřená, stačí říci jméno školy."

 

Draco se již s letaxovým práškem v dlani otočil ke svým rodičům, matka na něj povzbudivě kývla, otec nehnul ani brvou. Blonďák potlačil chvění, jež se jej vinou strachu, vzteku a nervozity zmocňovalo, vstoupil do krbu a s nulovou představou, co jej čeká, se přenesl do Bradavic.

 

"Luciusi?"

 

Starší Malfoy pohlédl na právníka, očekávaje osvětlení důvodu, proč je ještě na panství.

 

"Víte, že se váš útěk rovná sebevraždě?"

 

Lucius nezaváhal ani na vteřinu.

 

"Vím to zcela určitě."

 

XXXXX

 

"Draco, chlapče, prosím, posaď se," stal se mladý Malfoy svědkem prvotřídního uvítání, jaké se zřejmě dostávalo Potterovi, kdykoliv si ředitel svého miláčka zavolal. Nebýt blonďák natolik vyveden z míry situací na panství, nejspíše by se znechuceně zapitvořil, takhle ale jen mlčky usedl do nabízeného křesla, dlaně položil na opěrky a zahleděl se s otázkou v očích na Albuse Brumbála. "Jen posečkejme, než se k nám připojí také pan Sharpaw."

 

Draco s knedlíkem v krku přikývnul. Neměl tušení, co jej čeká, ale určitě nic dobrého. Ředitel se sice usmíval, Malfoy ale nebyl hloupé děcko, aby nepoznal, že člověk, jenž se měl přiletaxovat vzápětí, je kouzelnický právník. Za běžných okolností by byl zvědavý, co všechno se v pracovně jejich Nebelvírům nadržujícího ředitele nachází, takhle ale místo okounění jen zíral na desku pracovního stolu, snaže se opět ovládnout rostoucí paniku.

 

Zelené plameny šlehly a Draco se lekl, přestože příchod pana Sharpawa očekával, téměř v křesle nadskočil a poplašeně se zahleděl ke krbu. Právník mu věnoval krátký, nicneříkající pohled, jako by si ani nevšiml, v jakém stavu se mladík nachází, a ihned se usadil do druhého křesla. Draco sledoval, jak z kapsy vytahuje jakýsi malinkatý předmět, jenž po odložení na stůl nabyl původní velikosti. Byly to nějaké složky plné papírů.

 

Malfoy vyděšeně vrátil pohled k řediteli. Vůbec se nesnažil zamaskovat, jaký má strach, obával se, že se dostal do problémů, z nichž jej ani otec nedokáže vysekat, že něco provedl, něco hodně přes čáru, něco… Ale co?! ptal se sám sebe a v zoufalství si snažil vzpomenout, co by mohlo přitáhnout pozornost právníka ministerstva. Chtějí ho snad vyloučit a poslat do Azkabanu? Ale to přeci nikdy nechtěl, nikdy by…

 

"Můžeme začít, Hubarte? Draco?"

 

Ředitel musel zopakovat jméno studenta Zmijozelu ještě jednou, než ten na něj zaostřil svůj pohled a mírně přikývl. Srdce mu bilo jako na poplach, uvědomil si, že zatíná prsty do potahu, dlaně měl zpocené, přeci jen se ale uklidnil, neboť Brumbál, ať už na něj Draco měl jakýkoliv názor, na blonďáka shlížel mírně, téměř dobrácky, což mladého Malfoye zbavilo alespoň myšlenek na Azkaban.

 

"Pane Malfoyi, prosím, přečtěte si tento dopis, jenž vám jménem Ministerstva kouzel tímto předávám, a jménem svým se zavazuji dohlédnout na realizaci obsažených pokynů," pronesl právník vznosně, načež mu z konečků prstů vystřelily zlaté jiskřičky, obkroužily celý pergamen, na jehož spodní části rozzářily inkoustem napsané jméno Hubart Sharpaw.

 

Draco nejprve pohlédl na dopis, poté na právníka a nakonec opět na ředitele, jehož výraz se nadále neměnil. Povzbuzen touto skutečností Malfoy převzal pergamen, zhluboka se nadechl a dal se do čtení.

 

_Vážený pane Malfoyi,_

 

_touto cestou Vás informuje o skutečnosti, že Vaši rodiče, tedy Lucius Malfoy a Narcissa Malfoyová, se rozhodli pro emigraci ze Spojeného království. Za jejich činem stojí obavy z obnovení moci jistého nechvalně proslulého kouzelníka Toma Marvolo Ridleyho. Za jiných okolností bychom se pokusili Vaší rodině zajistit bezpečí, nicméně je nutno brát v potaz, že Váš otec se v minulosti nacházel v černokněžníkově blízkém okruhu přisluhovačů, a pobytu v Azkabanu unikl pouze díky svým hmotným statkům. Luciusi Malfoyovi byly v nedávné době navrženy alternativy, přičemž zvolil útěk v doprovodu své ženy, na kterou se bohužel pro Vás možnost zajištění bezpečí rovněž nevztahuje, což ovšem není Váš případ._

 

_Tímto se dostáváme k bodu, kdy Vám oznamujeme, že vzhledem k faktu, že jste doposud nenabyl plnoletosti, Vám byl přidělen Ministerstvem kouzel osobní právník Hubart Sharpaw, jehož úkolem bude Vám najít poručníka, na což je oprávněn dohlížet ředitel Bradavické školy Albus P. W. B. Brumbál, jakožto kouzelník, jehož úsudek si nový Ministr kouzel považuje._

 

_S jakýmikoliv dotazy se, prosím, obracejte na svého osobního právníka, popřípadě se neváhejte obrátit také na pana ředitele, jenž projevil eminentní zájem se ve Vaši věci angažovat._

 

_S přáním hezkého dne_

_kancelář Ministerstva kouzel_

 

Dracovy oči už jen mimoděk přelétly podpis Hubarta Sharpawa, než mu ruka s dopisem padla na stehno, načež zcela prázdný pohled upřel na ředitele školy. Vůbec nevěděl, co si myslet, co říct, co… co vůbec od něj čekali, že má teď dělat?!

 

Hrudník se mu znenadání sevřel tak silně, že mu do očí okamžitě vyhrkly slzy, a bylo mu úplně fuk, jestli pramení ve smutku, pocitu opuštění a naprosté bezmoci, nebo ve vzteku. Připadal si jako ve snu. V hodně ošklivém snu, ze kterého se neměl nikdy probudit.

 

Třásl se. Třásl se jako osika, ale přeci jen mu zůstala malá, nepatrná naděje, že by jeho poručník mohl být někdo, koho zná, komu věří, poslední stéblo mu však vzápětí bylo vytrženo ze zoufale chňapajících dlaní.

 

"Vím, na co myslíš, Draco, ale profesor Snape to opravdu být nemůže," řekl ředitel tónem, jímž mladého Malfoye přiměl uvěřit, že jej to vážně mrzí. Ale proč by se o něj nemohl starat Severus? Samozřejmě by z toho dvakrát nebyli nadšení ani jeden, ani druhý, ale přinejmenším mu Draco věřil.

 

"Hubarte, rád bych předpokládal, že další část našeho malého rozhovoru se neobjeví v záznamu. Šlo by to zařídit?" vnímal Draco jako ve snu Brumbálův dotaz směrem k právníkovi, jemuž drobně škubnul koutek, což byl vůbec první pohyb v Sharpawově tváři za těch několik minut, co ho blonďák znal.

 

"Jak si přejete, pane řediteli," vyšel žádosti Sharpaw vstříc, sundal si špičatý klobouk a najednou vypadal docela uvolněně. "Já bych zase rád předpokládal, že k tomuto případu jsem se dostal z vaší iniciativy, nemám pravdu?"

 

"Samozřejmě, že máte," pousmál se tentokrát Brumbál, přičemž Draco už měl toho usmívání se tak akorát dost. Vždyť jej právě opustili rodiče, utekli si kamsi za hranice a jeho tady nechali úplně samotného, navíc s člověkem v komické čapce a starcem, který zvládá leda tak nadržovat Potterovic bandě…

 

"Draco, vím, že je to těžké, ale dříve či později se budeš muset smířit s tím, že tví rodiče se rozhodli pro útěk před Voldemortem, jelikož Ministerstvo je nemůže chránit. Tebe však má povinnost chránit, a také má povinnost ti najít někoho, kdo bude tvým poručníkem, než dovršíš sedmnácti let. Profesor Snape není vhodnou alternativou z určitých důvodů," shrnul fakta Brumbál, načež spatřuje, že se Draco chystá položit otázku, dodal: "Důvodů, jež ti žel neobjasním."

 

To Draca dopálilo ještě víc, nicméně poslušně mlčel, jelikož mu jednoduše bylo jasné, že hádat se s ředitelem školy je zbytečné. Zatnul zuby, aby lépe zpacifikoval svůj vztek. Nechápal, proč mu důvody nemůže Brumbál prostě říct, nechápal, proč se teď nebaví oficiálně, sakra nechápal vůbec nic a připadal si pořád hůř a hůř. Tenhle rozhovor nemá šanci dopadnout dobře… Pro něj určitě ne.

 

"Hubarte, potřeboval bych po tobě, abys záležitost pana Malfoye smetl prozatím ze stolu. Nechci, abys cokoliv falšoval, uváděl nepravdivé informace, jen abys vyřízení věci pozdržel co nejdéle. Je to v tvých silách?" obrátil se ředitel opět na právníka, jenž se na moment zatvářil překvapeně, vzápětí ale vklouzl zpět pod lhostejnou masku.

 

"Ujišťuji vás, že Ministerstvo bude mít hlavu plnou zcela jiných starostí," odpověděl právník jako by líně, leč v očích se mu zatřpytila zvědavost. "Odhaduji, že takové tajnosti jsou třeba kvůli tomu, koho chcete panu Malfoyovi přidělit jakožto poručníka…"

 

Brumbál se tentokrát neusmál. Hleděl na Draca zcela vážně, přičemž blonďákovi bylo zcela jasné, že ředitel je už pevně rozhodnut, kdo to bude. I kdyby se Draco stavěl na hlavu, tak Brumbál nad ním už dávno vyřkl ortel, aniž by se zeptal na jeho názor.

 

Hladina vzteku se v mladém muži zvyšovala každou vteřinou, výbuch si ale šetřil na moment, až se dozví jméno člověka, do jehož spárů se na další dva roky dostane. Proč mu to jen rodiče udělali?!

 

"Draco, v takovýchto situacích bývá poručníkem volen někdo pokrevně příbuzný," začal Brumbál, ale než jej stihl Draco přerušit, udělal to za něj Hubart Sharpaw.

 

"Pane řediteli, pan Malfoy ale nemá žádného příbuzného, jenž je buď naživu, nebo na svobodě. Sám jsem si to uvěřoval," řekl právník a Draco s ním beze zbytku souhlasil. Tedy… u jednoho jména si nebyl tak jistý, ale to přeci… to… to není možné, aby…

 

"Ale má, Hubarte, jednoho takového má."

 

Dracovi se zatmělo před očima, v uších mu hučelo, pergamen šustil v jeho dlani, sevřenou v pěst.

 

"Koho, řediteli?"

 

Je to jen ošklivý, moc ošklivý sen, jen otřesná noční můra.

 

"Siriuse Blacka."

 

Draco zvažoval, že se opravdu zkusí postavit na hlavu. S trochou štěstí si zlomí vaz.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vy jste se snad musel zbláznit?!" nepřekvapil nikoho v pokoji Sirius Black svou reakcí, když mu bylo předneseno, že se stává poručníkem Draca Malfoye.

 

"Nikoliv, Siriusi," odvětil zcela klidně Brumbál, čímž Siriuse naopak ještě více vytočil.

 

"A to jste se mě třeba nemohl zeptat?" vyštěkl na ředitele. Jasně, že by to vůbec nic nezměnilo, on prostě toho rozmazleného malého hajzlíka v baráku nechtěl, ale aspoň by si nepřipadal tak přehlíženě a naprosto zbytečně. Tohle obcházení jeho osoby a zosnování zcela jistě geniálního plánu, který jako jediný přicházel v úvahu, jak už se mu Brumbál ráčil objasnit, mu hnulo žlučí.

 

"Sakra, já v tomhle domě žádného Zmijozela nechci!" zastavil se ve svém vzteklém rázování po jídelně v domě na Grimauldově náměstí a s nahrbenými rameny se snažil působit děsivě. "Vždyť je mu teprve patnáct, jak já se mám o takové děcko postarat?!"

 

"Ale v případě, že by šlo o Harryho Pottera, to by ses přemohl, nemám pravdu, Siriusi?" pronesl mírně Brumbál, modré oči zářily za zlatými obroučky vlídností, leč Sirius v nich spatřoval částečně i samolibou radost z triumfu, jehož ředitel v této konverzaci prozatím dosáhl. Brumbál si to prostě nakráčel do domu, poručil si čaj, usadil se na nejstabilnější z polorozpadlých židlí a následně se absolutně nedal Blackovým nervózním pochodováním po místnosti.

 

"To je něco jiného," prsknul Sirius a otočil se k Brumbáloni zády. "Harrymu bych snesl modré z nebe za to, co si musí u těch mudlů vytrpět…"

 

Nejraději by Brumbálovi vmetl do obličeje, proč Malfoye nemůže odklidit k Dursleyovým a Harryho mu poslat tady, ale sám moc dobře věděl, že je to nerealizovatelná blbost. Ať už se mu to líbilo nebo ne, Harry byl u těch mudlů v bezpečí a to jim všem muselo být prioritou. Ale jak k tomu chudák přijde… Jím nenáviděný Malfoy se mu bude rozvalovat v obýváku, zatímco Siriusův vlastní kmotřenec je rád, že mu vůbec dají najíst.

 

"Vždyť je to rozmazlený spratek, Zmijozel, který z duše nenávidí všechno, co byť jen připomíná Nebelvír… Jak očekáváte, že se sneseme, aniž bychom uřkli jeden druhého?" nadhodil otázku už o něco smířlivěji Sirius. Tak nějak již od počátku tušil, že tahle bitva je prohraná, ale vztek jej stejně přinutil bojovat. Dokonce začal v Brumbálově plánu spatřovat logiku, ale na to, aby to uznal, bylo ještě příliš brzy, ještě se potřeboval chvíli hádat. Pro klid duše. Pro to, aby v případě, že Malfoyovi dá pěstí do bez pochyb jako jogurt bledého ksichtu, mohl Brumbálovi vmést do tváře _Já jsem vám to říkal!_

 

"Inu, popravdě, Siriusi, jisté neshody očekávám, ale chlapec snad bude nadále studovat v Bradavicích, takže tvůj kontakt s ním nebude během roku tak intenzivní…" nechal Brumbál vyznít do ztracena, nadále klidně posedávaje u stolu a jeho mírný tón měl tendence vznětlivého Nebelvíra uchlácholit, ale Siriusova bystrost zaznamenala v Brumbálově proslovu háček.

 

"Co myslíte tím _snad_?" otočil se na podpatku a pohlédl řediteli přímo do očí. Rád by si myslel, že tím donutí Brumbála k upřímné a hlavě stručné odpovědi, ale stejně na to moc nesázel.

 

"Nejsem si zrovna jist, jak jej jeho zmijozelští přátelé po útěku rodičů přijmou," prohrábl si Brumbál plnovous a Sirius zesinal.

 

Takže on nejenže mu tady chce nastěhovat zmijozelského zmetka minimálně na dvoje letní prázdniny, ale možná se dočká i toho, že se mu tady Malfoy bude promenádovat i během školního roku. A to jeho _nejsem si jist_ … Kdoví, čím dalším si ten manipulátor není jist, pomyslel si Black, ale přeci jen nějaká úcta vůči Brumbálovi v něm stále žila, a tak se přiměl jen zhluboka nadechnout a opět nevybuchnout. Další dotěrnou otázku si ale neodpustil.

 

"A jak víte, že on sám nechce být Voldemortovým následníkem? Už jednoho hada si hřejete na prsou a-"

 

"Siriusi, o tomto s tebou odmítám diskutovat," utnul jej záhy Brumbál, tváře se nesmlouvavě. "O Severusově loajalitě nemám pochybnosti a žádám tě, abys to přinejmenším respektoval."

 

"Tak proč nedáte Zmijozela na starost jinému Zmijozelovi? Určitě by jim to spolu krásně klapalo," ušklíbl se Sirius. Vzpomínal, jak si jeho rodinka báječně rozuměla mezi sebou, přičemž on jako jediný Nebelvír byl považován za černou ovci rodiny. Vždyť kvůli tomu už v šestnácti utekl z domova, protože nechtěl s těmi fanatiky posedlými čistou krví mít už nic společného.

 

"Severus má v našem plánu jinou úlohu," odpověděl ředitel, dle jehož výrazu a pomalé mluvy Sirius usuzoval, že je debatou už znaven a možná i znuděn. Pro něj holt tahle rozmluva byla ztrátou času, protože i Blackovi bylo naprosto jasné, že nakonec bude souhlasit. Věděl to na začátku rozhovoru a věděl to i teď.

 

"Samozřejmě, takže chůvu budu potenciálnímu zrádci dělat já…" zabručel Sirius na půl úst, odsunul si od Brumbála nejvzdálenější židli a posadil se.

 

Pořád měl vztek, že ho Brumbál prostě postavil před hotovou věc, přičemž mu tím krásně ukázal, že na jeho vlastním názoru vůbec nesejde. _Prostě se smiř s tím, Siriusi, že se na dva roky stáváš matkou kvočnou proradného Malfoye, ať už se ti to líbí nebo ne, mně je to šumák_ , tak nějak to Siriusovi v kostce připadalo.

 

"Siriusi, tvoje role může být důležitější, než se zdá," pronesl Brumbál tónem, který měl vzbudit Siriusovu pozornost, ale ten jen trucovitě zíral na desku stolu, jako by ani dvanáct let v Azkabanu z něj nedokázalo dostat tu puberťáckou paličatost a snahu všemu vzdorovat.

 

"Ten chlapec nikoho jiného nemá a považ, že Draco opravdu nebyl daleko od zcestí. Můžeš jej před ním ochránit, můžeš mu ukázat, že stojí na správné straně. Nelámej nad ním hůl předčasně, Siriusi, vždyť ho ani neznáš, víš jen, že je Malfoy," dokončil svou promluvu do duše Brumbál a postavil se, zřejmě zamýšleje brzký odchod.

 

"To by jednomu i stačilo, jsou všichni stejní," zamumlal si Sirius pod vousy, odloupávaje kousky suchého dřeva ze stolu.

 

"To i Blackové, že ano."

 

Sirius bleskově zvedl hlavu, čímž dal Brumbálovi stoprocentně najevo, že uhodil na správnou strunu. V Nebelvírovi znovu zabublal vztek, když viděl, jak spokojeně a nesmírně mile se ředitel usmívá, skoro mu z toho bylo na zvracení.

 

"Vidím, že náš rozhovoru je u konce," usmíval se dál Brumbál jako měsíček na hnoji. "Chlapce ti sem přivedu zítra. O právní záležitost nemusíš mít obavy, postarám se o ně. A možná bys mohl jeden pokoj uklidit, aby měl Draco, kde spát, co myslíš?"

 

Až na druhou stranu stolu mohl Brumbál slyšet Blackovo zaskřípění zuby.

 

XXXXX

 

Hubart Shawpaw doprovodil Draca zpět na Malfoy Manor.

 

"V osm ráno vás přijdu vyzvednout, pane Malfoyi. Vše, co si s sebou chcete vzít, si prosím zabalte a zmenšete, případně věci, které by měly rovnou zamířit do vašeho pokoje v Bradavicích, třeba koště, sneste rovněž sem a já je přenesu osobně. Máte nějaké dotazy?" informoval Draca právník, jakmile se octli na panství.

 

Blonďák k muži zůstal stát zády.

 

"Co můj bankovní účet?" zeptal se mírně se chvějícím hlase, do rukou už od samého zatínání dlaní v pěst braly křeče, ale nemohl si pomoct. Ještě nemohl, ještě ne…

 

"Vaše jmění je vám k dispozici v omezené míře, tudíž každý týden můžete vybrat jen určitou částku."

 

"A tuhle část plánu také vymyslel Brumbál?" ovládal se Draco seč mu síly stačily, aby nenazval ředitele Bradavic jiným slovem.

 

"Nikoliv, pane Malfoyi, na této podmínce jsem se dohodl s vaším otcem. Obával se totiž, že při naprosté finanční svobodě byste jednal neuváženě, například byste se rovněž pokusil o útěk. Určitě si uvědomujete, že pro Voldemorta není snazšího cíle než patnáctiletý kouzelník, řízen strachem, hněvem a ublížením…"

 

Sharpaw se na chvíli odmlčel, účelově do proslovu dosadil dramatickou pauzu, aby jeho řeč měla tu správnou váhu. Nepochyboval o tom, že mladého Malfoye cesta útěku napadla. Napadla by každého do kouta zahnaného člověka.

 

"Dopadl by vás za pár dní, přičemž dokážete si představit pro Voldemorta jednodušší cestu k vašemu otci než přes jeho syna? Oni se rozhodli zachránit vás a vy byste se měl alespoň snažit chránit je," dodal Sharpaw, nasadil si špičatý klobouk a rozhodl se ještě pár vteřin počkat, jestli nebude mít Draco další otázku.

 

"Skončil jste?" položil skutečně Malfoy dotaz, leč takový, který naznačoval definitivní konec této konverzace. Byl to téměř šepot, ale i ten se čistotou se lesknoucími chodbami krásně nesl.

 

"Skončil. Již vás nebudu déle rušit, pane Malfoyi. Vyspěte se dobře," popřál blonďákovi Sharpaw a s rozloučením na rtech se odletaxoval pryč.

 

Draco na honosném panství Malfoy Manor osaměl. Hrobovým tichem se nejprve rozneslo několik nádechů a výdechů, postupně ztrácejících svou plynulost a měnících se v trhané. Plavovlasý mladík křečovitě uchopil zábradlí, ale místo zamýšlené chůze vzhůru se podél něj sesunul na schody, lokty složil na kolena a poddal se vzlykům, trhajícím jeho nitro na kusy.

 

Vše, co se za posledních pár hodin stalo, na něj dolehlo a sám už nedokázal zabránit tomu, aby se mu po tvářích koulely slzy, aby se mu celé tělo neotřásalo pláčem, pojícím v sobě zlost a smutek. Ať už měl s otcem jakkoliv chladný vztah, tak se jej snažil chránit, což Draco ne vždy uměl ocenit, ale…

 

Věděl, že je tady, že když mu něco bude hrozit, že mu pomůže. A matka byla jediným člověkem, o kterém si kdy myslel, že ho opravdu chápe, že… Otce se bál zklamat, bál se, že ztratí jeho veškerý respekt, ale u matky si byl jistý, že jej milovala takového, jaký byl.

 

A byla také jediným člověkem, kterého sám Draco kdy miloval.

 

Chtěli pro něj to nejlepší, chtěli mu zachránit život, ale mladý Malfoy to jen stěží tak viděl, momentálně si připadal jako závaží, které nechali za sebou, aby je na útěku nezdržovalo. Připadal si zbytečný a opuštěný, a ta myšlenka jej zasáhla natolik, že po úspěšném zmírnění pláče se vodopád slz spustil nanovo.

 

Nikdy by nepřipustil, aby jej takto někdo jiný viděl, jenže… Na Malfoy Manor zůstal jen on. Nezbyl tady jediný člověk, který by jej mohl vidět.

 

Nedokázal si představit, co bude dál. Neměl ponětí, jak a co vůbec čekat od člověka jako Sirius Black. Měl nějaké základní povědomí o jeho minulosti, dozvěděl se, že unikl polibku Mozkomorů, a domníval se, že za tím stojí Brumbál a jeho milovaní Nebelvíři, ale všechno bylo tehdy smeteno pod koberec tak rychle, že sám nedokázal vyšťourat žádný důkaz, kterým by Pottera nebo rovnou ředitele usvědčil.

 

Během čtvrtého ročníku pak na nějakého Blacka už ani nepomyslel a zcela by se spokojil s tím, kdyby o něm už v životě neslyšel, jenže teď…

 

Nenáviděl ho, ačkoliv jej nikdy v životě neviděl. Nenáviděl ho už jen za to, že zradil svou rodinu, že se místo toho bratříčkoval s mudlovskými šmejdy, že se zahazoval zejména se slavným Jamesem Potterem, že byl pyšný na zařazení do Nebelvíru. A že se stal kmotrem Harryho Pottera, chlapce, který přežil.

 

Už jen nad tou myšlenkou si odfrkl, utřel si oči a rty se mu samovolně zkřivily v pohrdaný úsměšek. Dokud… dokud mu nedošlo, že Harry Potter už není jeho nepřítel. Že s útěkem svých rodičů se octl na druhé straně bariéry. Vše, co mu bylo doposud vštěpováno už od mladí, všechny hodnoty… . Celý svět se otočil vzhůru nohama, a v podobě, v jaké byl učen jej vidět, se rozpadal. Draco se v něm cítil zmatený a zcela sám.

 

Potter a Brumbál byli teď jeho spojenci.

 

Téměř se mu ze sebe samého zvedal žaludek a jímala jej hrůza, když si uvědomil, že jediný, na koho se momentálně může a musí spoléhat, je Albus Brumbál.

 

A to pro studenta, jenž ředitelem po čtyři roky pohrdal, nebyla dvakrát radostná vyhlídka.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy nevlastnil příliš mnoho věcí, ke kterým by měl nějaký vztah. Přirozeně, výjimku tvořila jeho kouzelnická hůlka, ale jinak si nebyl jistý, co by si z panství měl vzít s sebou. S podivnou prázdnotou uvnitř si zabalil většinu oblečení, hlavou se mu neproháněly prakticky žádné myšlenky. Pracoval strojově, automaticky, ve snaze se vyhnout dalšímu emocionálnímu kolapsu.

 

Když odlevitoval do kufru poslední košili, usadil se na postel a rozhlédl se po svém pokoji. Strávil tady patnáct let života, ale spíše než o citovém vztahu k místu mohl hovořit o zvyku. Byl zvyklý na tu kombinaci bílé a černé, byl zvyklý na ten všudypřítomný chlad. Na útulnost si zrovna nepotrpěl, respektive ji vlastně nikde na panství nepociťoval, a tak mu vlastně ani nechyběla. Jiný způsob života než ten plný chladu nepoznal a byl veden k tomu, aby nad těmi, co žili jinak, opovrhoval.

 

I to se změní, prolétlo mu myslí, načež se mu hrudník sevřel nejistotou a strachem. Potřásl hlavou, teď potřeboval přemýšlet, a snažil se soustředit na všechno, co se v jeho pokoji nachází a co by mohl později postrádat.

Ani po pár minutách usilovného uvažování na nic nepřišel. Samozřejmě do kufru přihodil potřeby pro studium a…

 

Téměř se zastyděl, že si nevzpomněl dříve. Přeci jen pár věcí jemu velmi drahých měl, ale ihned po jejich obdržení odložil do tajné skrýše a více je v dlaních nedržel. Přešel k čelu postele, kouzly odhodil polštáře, prostěradlo i matraci, načež mu pohled padl na nepatrně svítící čtvercovou plochu sotva o velikosti deset na deset centimetrů. Tak dlouho schránku neotevřel, že si nebyl jist, zda si ještě gesto ji otvírající pamatuje, ale jeho prsty jako by automaticky nakreslily nad vrstvou magie několik obrazců, načež se zlatá zář rozplynula.

 

Draco s úlevou opět usedl na postel a z otvoru vytáhl krabičku, do níž skryl dary, kterých si vážil více, než byl komukoliv ochoten připustit. Nejprve vytáhl menší, podlouhlou sametovou krabičku sloužící pro odklad psacího brku, aby se neponičil. Samozřejmě to šlo zařídit i kouzlem, ale právě taková krabička, s jeho iniciály, potažená černým, jemným sametem, působila velmi luxusně.

 

Pro mladého Malfoye tedy jako dělaná, ale Draco ji nikdy nepoužil. Otec mu ji dal, když Draco dokončil první ročník v Bradavicích s nejlepším prospěchem ze všech zmijozelských, a byl by i nejlepší z celého ročníku, nebýt té šprtky Grangerové. Otec mu tehdy pověděl, že je důležitý pouze prospěch čistokrevných kouzelníků a že Grangerová se může snažit, jak chce, ale kouzelníkům s čistou krví se nikdy nevyrovná. Nicméně Draco si nepřišel daru svého otce hoden, nedokázal přenést přes srdce, že nějaká mudlovská šmejdka je lepší než on, a slíbil si, že příště bude nejlepší z ročníku on, a teprve poté bude s hrdostí ukazovat, co za své studijní úspěchy od svého pyšného otce dostal.

 

K tomu ale nikdy nedošlo. Grangerovou nikdy nepřekonal a ve čtvrtém ročníku už se o to ani nepokoušel. Usoudil, že na to prostě nemá, že není tak dobrý student jako Grangerová a že otcova daru nikdy hoden nebude. Že vlastně není hoden žádného daru… S výjimkou Nimbusu 2001, leč košťata byla věnována celému týmu, nejen jemu.

 

Proto ve schránce postupně skončil i zmenšený společenský hábit po dědečkovi, otci Luciuse, stříbrná brož, která také patřila některému z Dracových předků, mladík si však nedokázal vzpomenout komu, a také matčin svazek pergamenů, jež byly po okrajích decentně zdobené, odolné nejen kaňkám, ale také ohni. Nevratně zničit se daly jen roztrháním na přesně osm částí a následně vyřčeným zaklínadlem Redukto. Daly se také upravit tak, aby na ně mohli psát jen určití lidé, totéž platilo u čtení.

 

Draco usoudil, že bude nejlepší, když předměty nechá v krabičce, kterou si vezme s sebou a následně ji opět někde ukryje. Odložil ji do kufru, seznal, že ze svého pokoje už si nic brát s sebou nechce, a vydal se na procházku domem s vědomím, že je to pravděpodobně naposled, co se jím bude takhle toulat. Přiznával však, že zrovna tento fakt mu vrásky nedělal.

 

Procházel jednu místnost za druhou, pohledem se snažil zastavit alespoň u jedné věci, jež by mohl v budoucnu postrádat, ale podle vlastních předpokladů stejně na nic nenarazil. Dveře do ložnice rodičů minul, stejně jako množství pokojů pro hosty. Zastavil se až v knihovně, jejíž jednu celou stranu tvořily svazky pojednávající o černé magii, včetně výuky, užití a historie, doplněné o knihy týkající se důležitosti čisté krve, slavných čistokrevných rodin či pohrdání hodných krvezrádců. Většinu z nich mladých Malfoy buď četl, nebo o nich přinejmenším věděl, že je mají doma.

 

Jak se teď měl vyrovnat s tím, že znalosti a hodnoty získané z nich již nejsou žádané? Přeci nikdo po něm nemůže chtít, aby vše, co se naučil, lusknutím prstů zapomněl. Byl Zmijozelem tělem i duší, hrdým na to, jaký je a jaký má pohled na svět.

 

Viděl své šance na druhé straně barikády černě. Sevřel v dlaních opěradlo židle, v očích se mu zatřpytila zlost a vzdor.

A co, že se mezi slušnými Nebelvíry nenosí názor, že mudlovští šmejdi jsou podřadní? On si přeci smí myslet, co bude chtít. Byl tak vychován, tak ať jdou všichni k čertu!

 

Přelétl očima tituly knih, pustil židli a vytáhl zkrácenou verzi svého rodokmenu. Lucius sice namítal, že správný Malfoy musí zná nazpaměť všechna jména svých předků včetně jejich skutků, jeho matka jej ale přesvědčila, že se to doučí časem a pro začátek Dracovi postačí jen souhrn těch nejvlivnějších osob s přihlédnutí k těm, které se dopustily hanby na cti celé rodiny.

 

Draco ji zběžně prolistoval, načež spokojeně pokýval hlavou. Tohle byla ta správná knížka. Kdyby náhodou začal s mudlovskými šmejdy a krvezdráci příliš vycházet, nebo je nedej bože mít i rád, což mu přišlo groteskní, ale zoufalý člověk dělá zoufalé činy, tak mu právě tenhle výčet slavných předků pomůže si uvědomit, kým je, a co se od něj očekává. Navíc mu její držení může těžko někdo vyčíst, když vždy může podotknout, že ji vlastní místo rodinného alba, které niky nevedli. I když…

 

Na moment zaváhal, ale nakonec pomalým krokem zamířil k ložnici svých rodičů. Opatrně, jako by snad nechtěl narušit soukromí prázdného pokoje, vešel a ihned se přesunul k toaletnímu stolku své matky. Nemohl se více rozhlížet. Už jen ten pocit, že se do místnosti Narcissa nevrátí, jej vnitřně svíral, proto se snažil veškerou pozornost upnout na prohlížení zásuvek, přičemž v té třetí skutečně něco našel.

 

Pamatoval si, že pár fotek se svou matkou i otcem má, ale od určité chvíle mu je matka přestala ukazovat a někam je schovala. Mladý Malfoy je však dokázal najít, a přestože se jednalo jen o tři obrázky, jeho očí se dotkl cit. Nicméně opět si nedovolil je prohlédnout, zaznamenal jen, že na jedné jej Lucius přidržuje na koštěti, na druhé společně s Narcissou kouzlí některá z dětských zaklínadel, přičemž třetí byla zřejmě tou nejbolestnější. Ihned ji schoval do spodu, neboť pohled na sebe v matčině náručí, bedlivě pozorován svým otcem, mu na pár chvil získaný klid opět narušil a Draco ovládl pláč jen silným skousnutím spodního rtu.

 

Ve spěchu opustil místnost, vrátil se do svého pokoje, když se mu před očima zjevil domácí skřítek. Draco na ně úplně zapomněl. Ne, že by jej zajímalo, co s nimi po jeho odchodu bude, ale ten náhlý příchod jej vyděsil.

 

"Bude si pan Malfoy přát večeři do pokoje nebo do jídelny? A smím se zeptat, co by si pan Malfoy přál pojíst?" zeptal se s úklonou, nastražil uši a čekal na odpověď.

 

Draco na moment zauvažoval, jestli mu nakopnutí sluhy zlepší náladu, pak si ale uvědomil, co za fotky drží v rukou. Měl by je uložit do kufru a ne riskovat, že je náhodou ten šmejd zahlédne, určitě by to šel vyžvanit ostatním!

 

"Kuskus se sýrem a malinami. A dones mi to sem," poručil si totéž, co měl včera, jelikož jej v tu chvíli nic jiného nenapadlo, odmávl skřítkovu úslužnou odpověď, na kterou vážně neměl náladu, a po jeho zmizení uložil fotky do knížky a tu do kufru. Zaklekl před ním, zavřel jej a navrch položil čisté šaty na druhé den.

 

Za pár vteřin se ozvalo zazvonění a na stole se mu objevila večeře. Draco se narovnal, hlad ale nepociťoval, žaludek měl jako na vodě a zabořit se do postele jej lákalo mnohem více než jídlo. Přesto usedl na židli, pár soust do sebe dostal už jen kvůli tomu, že mu bylo jasné, že takový pokrm u Blacka asi jen těžko obdrží. Především pochyboval o tom, že Black ví, co je kuskus. Vybral z talíře především všechny maliny, poté nechal prostírání opět zmizet, a aniž by to úplně zamýšlel, tělo jej odneslo na postel. Octl se na zádech, pohled upřený do nebes.

 

Necítil se unaveně, přesto brzy po zavření očí usnul. Nepřevlékl se, nevlezl si pod peřinu, a poslední noc na Malfoy Manor strávil spánkem neklidným, přičemž ráno přišlo na Dracův vkus příliš brzy. Až příliš brzy…

 

XXXXX

 

"Jste připraven, pane Malfoyi?" otázal se krátce po osmé ranní Hubart Sharpaw, jenž krbem dorazil na Malfoy Manor.

Draco, jako obvykle perfektně upraven, právě kontroloval své koště, kufr již měl v kapse hábitu.

 

"Samozřejmě," odvětil klidněji, než jak se sám cítil. Koště opřel o schody, ruce spustil podél těla a… čekal, co bude.

"Pojďte tedy blíže ke mně. Kromě koštěte nechcete nic poslat přímo do Bradavic?"

 

Blonďák jen potřásl hlavou, narušil právníkův osobní prostor, a než se přenesli na požadované místo, dlaně se mu zpotily a žaludek se mu svíral natolik, že chvílemi bojoval s pocitem dávení. Polknul, přinutil se strnulá ramena trochu uvolnit a od Sharpawa odstoupil. Před sebou spatřil jakýsi dům, jenž byl více široký než vysoký, přičemž měl několik vchodů. Příliš tuhle architekturu nechápal, dům mu přišel ošklivý, sešlý a absolutně nevhodný k bydlení, dokonce zadoufal, že se právník spletl a rozhodně jej nebude nutit přežívat v něčem tak odporném, když se pár metrů před něj přemístil Brumbál, žaludek se mu opět zvednul a Draco pouze silou vůle dokázal nevrhnout.

 

"Draco, chlapče, jak ses vyspal?" zaševelil ředitel, jenž se zdál být velmi dobře naladěný, tedy úplný opak osloveného chlapce.

 

"No, úžasně," prsknul mladý Malfoy, jemuž taková otázka přišla naprosto zbytečná a hlavně hloupá. Jak by se sakra asi měl vyspat poté, co mu utekli rodiče, nechali jej napospas lidem, kterými pohrdá, a jako třešničku na dortu jej čeká život v jednom domě s krvezdrádcem Blackem. Dobře by se vyspal jedině, kdyby se předtím praštil něčím těžkým do hlavy.

 

"To rád slyším," odvětil Brumbál spokojeně, na což Draco neměl žádnou energii reagovat, stejně už byl dávno smířený s tím, že ředitel je svým způsobem blázen už jen kvůli tomu upřednostňování zlatých Nebelvírů, utřel si zpocené dlaně do hábitu a mlčky nechal Brumbála a Sharpawa, aby jej zavedli do té díry pekelné.

 

Předtím byl však ještě mírně překvapen tím, že ředitel vztáhl hůlku, načež se dům před nimi začal pohybovat, dokud se přímo před nimi neoctly další vchodové dveře. Následoval jimi oba muže, do nosu jej udeřil pach hniloby a celkově by i se ztrátou zraku poznal, že dům vypadá z vnitřku ještě hůře než zvenčí. Smrděl starobou, prkna při každém přenesení váhy vrzala, vybledlé stěny i obrazy pokrývaly pavučiny. Dracův hluboko potlačovaný strach se dostal i při této letmé prohlídce interiéru na povrch.

 

V téhle zatuchlé kobce se přeci nedá žít, honilo se mu hlavou, oči mu zběsile těkaly, ale čich si už pomalu přivykal.

 

Uvědomil si, že je na chodbě sám, jelikož ředitel i právník se již nacházeli v místnosti před ním, a tak se neochotně přiměl udělat pár rychlejších kroků, aby je dohnal. Dorazil do poměrně velkého pokoje, v jehož prostředku byl dlouhý stůl lemovaný polorozpadlými až rozpadlými židlemi, na jedné straně si všiml gauče, křesel a krbu, na druhé byla kuchyňská linka. Vše vypadalo zašle a staře, nicméně puch zde nebyl až tak příšerný, přesto se mu nedýchalo dvakrát dobře kvůli prachu, který se nenacházel jen v tučné vrstvě na stole, ale přirozeně jej spousta poletovala ve vzduchu.

 

"Tohle je odteď tvůj domov, Draco," ozval se blonďákovi za zády chraplavý hlas. Krutý, výsměchu plný a s odérem, jako by jeho majitel právě vyprázdnil láhev té nejlevnější whisky.

 

Dracem otřásla hrůza.


End file.
